castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cult Minion
Cult Minion is the final normal enemy of the game and also one of the 31 playable characters in Castle Crashers. He is unlockable for the PS3 and PC by beating the Ice Castle level on Insane Mode, and is available for purchase in the Necromantic Pack DLC on Xbox 360. Cultist's specialties include combo locking and basic boss slaying. Description Cult Minions are primarily seen during the Wizard Castle Interior level, as the player must battle past them to begin the four boss battles. They are also spawned from the Evil Wizard's spider form. He is likely the most difficult character to unlock on the PS3 and PC. Involvement Cult Minions help the Evil Wizard by attacking players. They're very powerful and almost completely immune to the four primary magic elements (Fire, Ice, Electricity and Poison), suffering only a single point of damage. They're immune to the additional effects (burn, freeze, stun and poison) of elemental weapons and magic. Cult Minions don't flinch when hit with arrows or elemental magic. If you play through the Final Battle, it seems that the Evil Wizard hatches them from cocoons when he turns into his flying spider form. Cult Minions appear to be clones of the Evil Wizard himself. Magic Splash Attack "Dark Pillars" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (Max 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Dark energy bursts up from the ground in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another burst of darkness in front of the previous ones. It does damage to all enemies based on their defense. At. high levels, it makes short work of most bosses. Magic Projectile "Dark Shot" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a dark projectile that moves faster than normal. The non-immunity follows through with this spell as well. Very effective against bosses and the Evil Wizard's minions. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Darkness" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps with a dark magic boost and does damage to overlapped enemies. Trivia *Cult Minion's official name was announced by The Behemoth™ when they revealed the Necromantic Pack for Xbox 360. *This character is also known as "Cultist", "Wizard Knight", "Wizard Mage" and "Wizard Minion". *Cult Minion shoots bones instead of arrows. *They have a large resemblance to the Evil Wizard. *He is one of the two playable characters who can use dark magic, the other being Skeleton. *The only way to get Cult Minion on PS3 and PC is by beating Frost King on Insane Mode. *Cult Minion and Skeleton are re-skins of each other. *Cult Minion is an A Rank character (A-). * Even though he is supposed to be a copy of the Evil Wizard, the Cult Minion has red eyes while the Evil Wizard has yellow eyes. * The NPC version of the Cult Minion cannot be knocked down by arrows. * The Cult Minion is a minion of the Evil Wizard, the Final Boss that is heavily mistaken as the Cult Minion. See also *Characters *DLC *Enemies Category:Characters Category:Dark Category:DLC Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Gameplay Category:A Rank Category:Former villains Category:Playable Enemies